


Спонтанное доверие

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: The Letters of T. E. Lawrence - T. E. Lawrence, english history RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему Уинстон Черчилль доверяет Лоуренсу Аравийскому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спонтанное доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю as-Saqr, FleetinG_ за вычитку текста.  
> Фик написан на фандомную битву для команды fandom Lawrence of Arabia 2013

— Эдди, мы тут решились на один эксперимент. — Уинстон выдержал паузу, которая в палате общин заставляла делегатов умолкать и с большим вниманием ждать продолжения. — Принять воду с разбавленным скополамином.

Эрудит, меценат, переводчик и государственный служащий Эдвард Марш, друг и по совместительству секретарь Уинстона Черчилля, ко многому привык за шестнадцать лет знакомства, он даже во многих экспериментах участвовал лично, но такого, признаться, не ожидал.

Он гордился своей невозмутимостью, гордился, что ни один министр не смог ее пробить ни при каких обстоятельствах, но тут не удержался:

— А чем плох бренди с содовой?

Вестминстерская школа и Даунинг-колледж в Кембридже, министерство по делам колоний со штатной сменой руководства: Чемберлен, Литтлтон — жизнь к тридцати трем годам представляла собой размеренные и порой скучноватые будни. Но когда Литтлтона сменил Уинстон и служба перестала быть только долгом перед Империей, будущее из ровной улицы Уайтхолл превратилось в непредсказуемый Сохо: захватывающее и порой опасное приключение.

Уинстон, будучи младше всего на год, ворвался как вихрь в чопорное министерство и перевернул его вверх дном. Обаяние, жизнелюбие и неуемное любопытство — кого это может оставить равнодушным? — и Марш не устоял, отправился вслед за ним, как верная тень, в министерство торговли и промышленности, министерство внутренних дел, адмиралтейство, министерство войны, чтобы снова вернуться в министерство по делам колоний.

Уинстона отправили спасать нефть в Месопотамии, но восстали не только Багдад и Мосул, народное недовольство бурлило и в Каире. И Уинстон потащил всех за собой: жену, секретаря, чиновников из министерства, своего нового советника — героя войны, чье имя было на устах у всех зрителей Ковент-Гардена, — полковник Лоуренс.

И вот сейчас эти два досточтимых джентльмена, на чьих плечах держался Средний Восток, торжественно стоя посреди гостиной, замыслили «эксперимент». Восхитительно, ничего не скажешь.

— Уолтер увез Клементину в оперу, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Уинстон, — и у нас есть несколько часов. Сколько идет «Аида»?

— Два с половиной часа? — предположил полковник Лоуренс.

— Считая антракт, постановка в Каире идет три часа, — ответил Марш.

— Значит, мы располагаем тремя часами. Если не уложимся, Эдди, придется тебе объясняться с Уолтером и Клементиной.

— Миссис Черчилль не обрадует известие, что и ужинать ей придется одной. Да и Уолтер будет недоволен, что вы мешаете ему выполнять работу.

— Уолтер — самый большой бюрократ из всех, кого я встречал, — отмахнулся Уинстон. — Если он дважды не проверит перед сном все комнаты, он не будет спокойно спать. Ты знаешь, Эдди, что у него под подушкой пистолет?

— Еще бы! Вчера по дороге к отелю нашу машину чуть не закидали камнями, а вечером в номер проник неизвестный. Уолтер добросовестно относится к своим обязанностям телохранителя, в то время как кое-кто проявляет возмутительное легкомыслие и уходит, не поставив никого в известность, бродить по враждебно настроенному городу.

Нет, с выдержкой надо что-то делать. Уинстон и раньше вел себя как неразумное дитя, но Марш его отчитывал впервые.

Чтобы не потерять лицо и дать прийти в себя Уинстону и невольному свидетелю - весьма сконфуженному полковнику Лоуренсу, Марш подошел к столику, где стоял графин с водой в ведерке со льдом.

— Не советую, — остановил его Уинстон. — Если ты, конечно, не хочешь присоединиться к нам. В графине разведенный скополамин.

Марш резко отдернул руку.

— Лучше налей себе виски со льдом, освежись. Садись вот сюда, за письменный стол.

Марш не сел, а рухнул на стул. Уинстон прошелся к сервированному столику, отсыпал в пустой бокал льда и щедро плеснул туда виски. И невозмутимо отнес ему напиток.

— Что ты знаешь об скополамине? — спросил Уинстон. Тон у него сделался требовательным, нетерпеливым.

Марш пожал плечами.

— Используется в Америке. Кажется, его дают роженицам. Говорят, он неплохо расслабляет человека и хорошо стимулирует память. Под его воздействием нельзя солгать.

Нельзя солгать! Вот в чем дело. Вчера вечером пришла телеграмма из Лондона, где их очень ненавязчиво попросили устроить полковнику Лоуренсу дознание, а именно — угостить крепким напитком и задать ряд вопросов, проверяя преданность Империи. Невыполнимая задача. Во-первых, Лоуренс не пьет ничего крепче чая. Во-вторых, допрос? Серьезно?

Марш и Уинстон вместе перечитали ее несколько раз, но так и не придумали, как же обойти просьбу премьер-министра без прямого неподчинения и как выкрутиться из столь щекотливой ситуации.

Уинстон наполнил из графина с разведенным скополамином два стакана.

— Лоуренс ничего не пьет, а нам надо как-то обмануть Ллойд-Джорджа, не солгав при этом ни слова.

Марш восхищенно замер, забыв как дышать. Уинстон не стал темнить, а рассказал полковнику Лоуренсу все как есть и придумал выход из незавидного для себя положения. Уинстон сиял, как новенький соверен, а полковник Лоуренс вежливо улыбался, насмешливо разглядывая Марша.

— Согласись, Эдди, простое, но элегантное решение. Ллойд-Джордж невысоко ставит аристократию, но хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.

Марш достаточно быстро опомнился и попытался подойти к ситуации со скепсисом:

— А если премьер-министр потребует подробностей?

— Расскажу, что бренди заменил порошком. Хочешь пари, что он не подумает расспросить, принимал ли я этот порошок?

— Пас!

Кому из нормальных людей может прийти в голову, что допрашивающий примет ту же сыворотку правды, что и допрашиваемый?

— Именно поэтому ты нам и нужен.

— Я? — Марш перестал что-либо понимать.

— После приема скополамина человек испытывает амнезию: забывает все, что делал или говорил, пока находился под действием препарата.

— То есть вам нужен секретарь?

— Совершенно верно. Нам нужно, чтобы ты записал все, что услышишь, даже самую безобидную нелепицу.

— Сразу для премьера? В виде протокола?

Марш был в первую очередь секретарем, и весьма неплохим.

— Нет, — покачал головой Уинстон. — Для нас. Для премьера я потом что-нибудь сочиню сам.

Он достал сигару и длинные спички, подавая тем самым сигнал, что пора сворачивать обсуждение и переходить к делу. Марш сходил в комнату, служившую приемной, за чернильницей и стальным пером. Когда он вернулся, Уинстон уже сидел на диване с дымящейся сигарой в одной руке и стаканом в другой.

— Ну, Лоуренс, ваше здоровье.

Втроем они подняли бокалы. В одном плескался виски со льдом, в двух других — разведенный в воде порошок правды.

Прилично отпив, Марш взялся за перо, предвкушая интересный разговор. Но никто не торопился его начинать. Уинстон так и сидел с сигарой в руке, а полковник Лоуренс придирчиво разглядывал гостиную, будто собирался строить новый отель.

Впрочем, разглядывать было что. Роскошный номер «Семирамиды», обставленный мебелью в стиле Людовика XVI, выходил окнами на Нил и на пирамиды со сфинксом. В гостиной, где они сейчас находились, было восемь огромных, почти во всю стену, арочных окон. Четырехэтажный отель, самый высокий в Каире и единственный на берегу реки. Электрические лифты доставляли гостей в номера или на крышу, где был разбит сад и устроена терраса. Оттуда можно было рассмотреть или Цитадель города, мечети, базар и коптскую церковь, или пустыню с пирамидами. Половину номеров оснастили ванными, так что постояльцев в шутку прозвали амфибиями. Современный, удобный, изысканный, роскошный отель — ничего удивительного, что Уинстон, ценящий уют, конференцию по Среднему Востоку собрал именно в «Семирамиде».

Марш успел позавидовать Клементине и Уолтеру, наслаждающимся оперой, — ему не довелось пока попасть в Каирский театр, хотя «Аиду» он видел в разных постановках. Но разве они считаются, когда главной должна была быть, по замыслу композитора, эта опера? Джузеппе Верди писал ее для Египта и о Египте; он должен был закончить ее к открытию Суэцкого канала, но опоздал на несколько лет. Премьера состоялась здесь, в Каире, и вот, спустя полвека, опера все еще ставится, но насладиться ей могут не все.

— До чего же сегодня вечером душно, — вздохнул Уинстон, — воздух застаивается, и даже с реки не дует.

— Жара, к сожалению, в этом году наступила значительно раньше, — согласился полковник Лоуренс. — Хотя вам повезло, что сейчас только март.

— Будет еще жарче? — спросил Уинстон так, словно оказался в Африке впервые в жизни.

— В мае подует хамсин.

— Хамсин? Что это? Пыльная буря?

— Горячий ветер. Представьте огромное штормовое облако, — голос полковника Лоуренса был тихим и мелодичным, он завораживал, — только вместо воды оно несет раскаленный песок.

Отличный образ. Интересно, пишет ли полковник стихи? Уинстона же интересовали приземленные вещи:

— И как вы спасались от него в пустыне?

— Мы укутывались в покрывала, закрывали нос и рот влажными повязками, но, по правде говоря, это не особо спасало.

— Не представляю, сколько вам понадобилось силы воли, чтобы выжить в таких условиях.

Полковник Лоуренс усмехнулся:

— Я не представляю, как вы можете находиться здесь, на вас не давит эта музейная роскошь?

— Я легко довольствуюсь самым лучшим, — фыркнул Уинстон и смахнул пепел сигары на ковер. Он так и не сделал ни одной затяжки.

Уинстон действительно легко довольствовался самым лучшим, он сказал чистую правду, однако не сказал всей правды. Марш помнил отлично их поездку в Южную Африку, еще до Великой войны. Порой условия оставляли желать лучшего, и ночевать приходилось в обычной палатке. Они прошли много миль пешком, портя обувь, зато путешествие послужило Уинстону вдохновением для книги. Что принесет конференция в Каире?

— У вас, полковник, тоже Людовик XVI в номере? — заинтересовался Марш. Ему нравился более современный интерьер.

— Увы, у меня там ар-нуво.

— В палатке, конечно, нет ар-нуво, — сказал Уинстон, — но в палатке нет и ванны.

— Что ж, — рассмеялся полковник Лоуренс, — это неоспоримое преимущество "Семирамиды". В Париже мне досталась комната без ванны.

— А эмиру Фейсалу? — спросил Уинстон.

Марш капнул чернилами на бумагу. Все-таки Уинстон решился повернуть беседу туда, куда их просил премьер-министр.

— Фейсалу повезло больше, если можно так выразиться.

— И как же вы обходились?

— Мне любезно одолжил свою ванну Ричард Майнерцхаген, его номер как раз располагался под моим.

— Майнерцхаген? Наш советник по Палестине?

— Он самый.

— Но вы же с ним идеологические и политические противники! — удивился Уинстон. — У него совершенно иной взгляд на Средний Восток.

— Работа — это одно, дружба — совсем иное.

— У нас с Эдди все наоборот, правда, Эдди?

Марш коротко кивнул. Говорить был некогда. Он заканчивал первый лист, стараясь не размазать написанное.

— Вы уверены, что ваш порошок подействует? — спросил полковник Лоуренс.

— Через полчаса после приема. Сперва должны расшириться зрачки. Затем вы можете почувствовать сонливость. Некоторые испытывают головокружение, поэтому я рекомендовал бы вам присесть. Обещаю уступить вам даже свое любимое кресло, меня с дивана все равно уже не сдвинуть. Или, если хотите, можете прилечь. Не смотрите на нас с Эдди, располагайтесь удобнее, представьте, что здесь ваша любимая пустыня, а дым моей сигары — это дым костра.

Полковник Лоуренс, то ли поддавшись призыву Уинстона, то ли представив себя в пустыне, отколол следующую шутку: скинул сюртук и улегся прямо на пол, хорошо хоть устеленный толстым восточным ковром.

— Плохого же вы мнения о моем гостеприимстве! Эдди, хоть вы что-нибудь сделайте.

Марш и сделал: отхлебнул еще виски.

— Лоуренс, вы случайно не социалист?

Полковник Лоуренс лежал с совершенно невозмутимым видом, будто неукоснительно соблюдал обыденную традицию, вроде чая в пять пополудни.

— Уж скорее авантюрист, чем кто бы то ни было еще. А почему вы спрашиваете?

— Вы валяетесь на полу, как какой-то анархист.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся новоявленный Прудон. — Здесь приятно, ничего не кружится, слегка сквозит из окна. Можно легко представить бездонное небо и россыпь далеких звезд.

Уинстон сунул сигару в рот, аккуратно лег на диван и поднял глаза к потолку:

— Это богемский хрусталь, Лоуренс. Весьма дорогая люстра, цена которой возросла трижды, пока ее сюда доставили из Европы.

Полковник Лоуренс оставил свои комментарии при себе, и Уинстон вернулся к социалистам:

— В какой-то степени я не против социальных реформ. Меня многие считают консерватором, а я — либерал, да-да. Именно я помогал Ллойд-Джорджу приводить социальные законы. Выходной день для рабочих, запрет на детский труд, выплата пенсий. Ужасно думать, что у нас раньше не платили пенсии. Если бы моя няня получила пособие, она прожила бы намного дольше. Мои родители, перестав нуждаться в ее услугах, дали ей расчет — совершенно несправедливо. Я пытался помогать, но у меня тогда не было особых средств. И я был очень рад, когда смог что-то сделать, пусть уже и не для нее.

— Вы любили ее? — голос полковника Лоуренса понизился на тон-два. Он с интересом смотрел на диван, и, скорее всего, мог видеть из своего положения только дым сигары.

Электрический свет прямо падал на его лицо, и Марш ясно видел и расширенные зрачки и лихорадочный румянец. Полковник был очень красив, и оставалось только жалеть, что поблизости не было ни одного художника.

— Конечно, любил, — ответил Уинстон. — Я до сих пор благодарен ей за все. Она была очень доброй женщиной, всегда выслушивала мои горести и обиды, всегда поддерживала. Зачастую нам бывают нужны безоговорочные поддержка и принятие, ведь так?

— Трудно сказать, — произнес Лоуренс. — Не могу поделиться подобным опытом. Вам повезло больше.

— У вас не было няни?

Лоуренс нехотя ответил:

— Меня воспитывала мать, она была справедлива, но излишне сурова. И я начал сбегать. Я сбегал в путешествия на своем велосипеде вместе с другом, сбегал в книги, в учебу. Сюда.

— Куда вы сбежите потом? — Уинстон довольно резко изменил тон. — В Ирак? К Фейсалу? К вашим любимым арабам?

— Кто вам сказал, что я люблю арабов? — удивился полковник. Марш залпом допил виски. Черт возьми, ему начинал нравиться этот Лоуренс. Обидно, если слухи злопыхателей подтвердятся.

— Но разве не вы, Лоуренс, защищали арабов на мирной конференции в Париже?

— Я просто пытался сдержать свои обещания, которые давал им от имени Империи, от имени короля.

— А еще вы носили их платье, — не слушая, продолжал Уинстон. — И писали замечательные статьи в газеты.

— Не они ли повлияли на ваше решение привлечь меня на работу в министерство по делам колоний? Превратить оппонента в своего советника? Или вас привлекла сказка, рассказанная Лоуэллом Томасом?

— И то, и другое, и третье: мнение Ллойд-Джорджа. Я о вас наводил справки после первой встречи. Помните тот обед, где я резко высказал вам свое неодобрение?

— Разумеется, помню, Уинстон, — голос полковника Лоуренса оставался все таким же безмятежным. — Кто-то рассказал вам, что на приеме у короля я отказался от награды, и вы меня пожурили за этот поступок.

Уинстон пожевал сигару — он чаще их жевал, чем курил! — и произнес с неодобрением:

— Я и сейчас считаю ваш поступок ничем не оправданным.

— Не оправданным? Вот как? Вы сами говорите, что заинтересовались событиями на Среднем Востоке только после моего отказа от награды. Если бы не это, кто бы сейчас решал кризис в Месопотамии? Лорд Керзон? Благодаря ему мы потратили на поддержание своего порядка шестьдесят миллионов фунтов.

Чем больше говорил полковник, тем больше горячился. От его безмятежности не осталось и следа.

— И все равно вы не должны были своей чудовищной политической демонстрацией ставить короля в такое положение, — не менее горячо отозвался Уинстон. — Это несправедливо по отношению к нему как к джентльмену и неуважительно к нему как к монарху.

— А что еще мне оставалось делать?

— Что должно.

Полковник Лоуренс глубоко вздохнул и продолжил уже чуть спокойней:

— Вот ответьте, пожалуйста, Уинстон, почему арабы восстали против турок?

— Потому что турецкое руководство было плохо.

— Неверно. Арабы хотели независимости.

— За независимостью вам следует обращаться к президенту Вильсону. Это он считает, что каждый народ имеет право на самоопределение.

Марш лихорадочно записывал. Конечно, все эти споры уже отзвучали в Париже и Лондоне, и новый ничего не даст. И Ллойд-Джордж, и Черчилль, и Лоуренс уже все решили в Лондоне. Все, кроме вопроса доверия. Но споры в Париже и Лондоне велись в кабинетах и на совещаниях, оппоненты не возлежали, как благородные патриции — ни в какой опере такого не увидишь. Если учесть, что обоих не сдерживали условности и воспитание, привычные маски под действием порошка слетели, было интересно, до чего они договорятся.

— В турецкие времена, — Лоуренс снова заговорил своим спокойным мелодичным голосом, — семьдесят процентов местных работали чиновниками. Армия насчитывала до девяноста процентов местных. А сейчас у нас английская администрация. Мы лишили огромный пласт людей привилегий управлять страной и безопасностью. У нас восемьдесят три тысячи британских солдат. Они несут полицейские функции и сдерживают народ. А чего хотят бунтовщики? Они хотят, чтобы их арестовывали арабские жандармы, судили арабские судьи, налоги взимали арабские сборщики, и, если нужно подчиняться, то они хотят подчиняться арабам. И чем больше мы давим, тем больше в ответ сопротивление. Так уж вышло, что мы из армии освободителей превратились в оккупантов: карательные отряды, артиллерийские обстрелы, авиабомбы с самолетов, пушки с кораблей — странно, что мы не травим деревни газом. Это было бы даже человечней. Турки убивали в год двести арабов, мы прошлым летом убили около десяти тысяч.

— Каждое лето убивать по десять тысяч мы вряд ли сможем, люди закончатся, — произнес Уинстон. — С цифрами не поспоришь. Какое же вы предлагаете лекарство?

— Полностью изменить нашу политику. Убрать армию. Пусть арабы сами работают, сами служат. Это первое. Второе: сделать арабский язык государственным.

— Военные опасаются, что если мы выведем войска, то потеряем нефть в Мосуле.

— Если Средний Восток останется в состоянии войны, то мы ее и так потеряем.

Весьма резонный довод. Интересно, не поставил ли премьер-министр на Мосуле крест? И их миссия — последняя отчаянная попытка все исправить?

— Ллойд-Джордж хочет, чтобы нефть Мосула была защищена и ее защита обходилась бы как можно дешевле, — скорее размышляя вслух, чем отвечая Лоуренсу, произнес Уинстон. — А армия обходится нам очень дорого, так дорого, что особой выгоды от нефти уже и нет.

— Армия — бремя не только для Империи, — возразил полковник Лоуренс, — но и для Месопотамии. Здесь не так просто прокормиться, плодородной земли мало. А восемьдесят три тысячи людей и животных надо чем-то кормить. Считаем дальше: на каждого солдата приходится по три работника. Каждый десятый в Месопотамии относится к нашей армии. Если мы удвоим гарнизон, как призывают военные ради безопасности, нагрузка на местные ресурсы приведет к их истощению, продовольствие придется завозить по цене богемского хрусталя, и содержание армии только возрастет.

— Вы считаете, что именно лорд Керзон виновен в сложившейся ситуации?

— Отчасти министерство войны, министерство иностранных дел и министерство по делам Индии. Отчасти и его светлость. Я как-то поинтересовался у Ллойд-Джоржа, можно ли лорда Керзона убрать из министерства иностранных дел.

— И что он вам ответил?

— Ничего, лишь улыбнулся.

— А вы?

Полковник Лоуренс рассмеялся.

— Я предложил тогда убрать Средний Восток от него.

— Так это была ваша идея! — воскликнул Уинстон.

— А разве Ллойд-Джордж, когда приглашал вас возглавить министерство по делам колоний, куда и отделил Средний Восток, не рассказал ничего?

— О! Премьер-министр не делится такими деталями. Только стратегическими планами, причем тогда, когда уверен, что я их тоже придерживаюсь.

— Но разве вы не друзья?

Голос полковника Лоуренс звучал по-детски растерянно, будто его обманывали всю жизнь и только сейчас сообщили, что фей не существует.

— На публике — несомненно.

— А приватно?

Марш позволил себе бросить удивленный взгляд на полковника Лоуренса. Тот лежал на полу, закинув руки за голову. Его ярко-голубые глаза блестели. Кто кого допрашивает, скажите пожалуйста?

— Наедине у нас все хорошо, даже замечательно, — Уинстон говорил нарочито небрежно, почти незаметно для того, кто его не знал, — отношения неизменные: слуга и его господин.

Но Лоуренс уловил суть:

— А я бы хотел побыть слугой. Только вот не нашел такого господина, которого можно было бы почитать.

— А разве вы не нашли его в лице эмира Фейсала?

— Я очень старался, но... Фейсал хороший человек, но не великий. Он смел, он образован, он взял на себя тяжелую ношу, которая ему не по силам. Если бы он был великим пророком или авантюристом!

— Вот как! — недоверчиво проговорил Уинстон. — Я видел вашу записку генералу Клейтону. С кем вы в ней сравнивали Фейсала? Кажется, с Ричардом Львиное Сердце?

— Не с ним, а с его памятником в Фонтевро.

Марш невольно улыбнулся. Он больше нисколько не хотел оказаться на месте Клементины, вдали от этих двух несносных сумасшедших собеседников.

— Значит, вас с Фейсалом ничто не связывает?

— Только братство по оружию.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уинстон, закрывая тему, — о вас ходит множество слухов, рад, что они не имеют отношения к действительности и, по-видимому, распространяются теми людьми, которые вас вовсе не знают. Понимаю, что для многих ваша бескорыстная помощь на мирной конференции...

— Мирной? — перебил его полковник Лоуренс. — Победители создали свой мир за счет побежденных. О каком мире идет речь?

— Очевидно, о мире сильных. — Уинстона было нелегко смутить. — Меня ознакомили в Париже с вашим проектом: создать четыре государства. В Хиджазе оставить Хуссейна и его наследником сделать старшего сына Али. Второму сыну, Абдулле, отдать Багдад и Верхнюю Месопотамию, третьему сыну, вашему любимому Фейсалу, подарить Дамаск и Сирию, а младшему, Зейду, оставить Мосул и Нижнюю Месопотамию. Очень романтично. Вы хотели организовать новую омейядскую империю.

— Хотел. Но, увы, у меня ничего не вышло.

— А еще хотели, чтобы обещания, которые вы им дали, Империя сдержала. Вы верите в искупление?

— Нет, — полковник Лоуренс для убедительности покачал головой, — не верю, но я верю в грех.

— Кстати, о грехах. Абдуллу короновали в Ираке. И вы же его уговорили уступить трон Фейсалу. Почему?

— Абдулла достаточно гибок, но недостаточно лоялен.

— А Фейсал и гибок, и лоялен? Он сражался с Францией, не стал сотрудничать с властями. Почему вы думаете, что он будет лоялен к нам? У вас есть гарантии?

Полковник Лоуренс ответил почти сразу:

— Французы оккупировали Сирию. Если мы оккупируем Ирак, он будет сражаться с нами. Если мы будем сотрудничать с Ираком, он будет сотрудничать.

— А как нам быть с Абдуллой?

— А что с Абдуллой?

— А вы не читали сегодня донесения секретных агентов? Эдди, покажи, пожалуйста, а то у меня горло пересохло. Папка слева от пресс-папье.

— Может, вам предложить обычной воды без добавок? — спросил Марш.

— Не откажусь. Лоуренс, берите тоже воды, раз Эдди так любезен.

Марш, улыбаясь, разлил обычную воду по чистым стаканам. Передал сперва Уинстону, потом Лоуренсу вместе с донесением.

Лоуренс приподнялся, выхватил лист и ахнул.

— Я не могу разобрать ни слова. Я разучился читать. Что с моими глазами?

С каждым словом паника в его голосе нарастала, и Марш вмешался, не дожидаясь, пока ответит Уинстон.

— Полковник, это один из побочных эффектов сыворотки правды.

— Временный, надеюсь?

Полковник Лоуренс, герой войны, некоронованный король Аравии и прочая и прочая сейчас напоминал скорее испуганного мальчишку, чем грозу турок. Его хотелось обнять и успокоить. Но Марш смог позволить себе только неловко похлопать его по спине:

— Разумеется, завтра вы сможете читать, как обычно.

— Простите, Лоуренс, я забыл вас предупредить, — проговорил Уинстон. — Вам придется поверить мне на слово, в таком случае. Судя по донесениям, вокруг Абдуллы объединяются племена Трансиордании и Палестины, враждебные сионизму. Ходят слухи, что он готовится выступить против Сирии, против французской армии за то, что они так несправедливо обошлись с Фейсалом.

— Плохо, — нахмурился полковник Лоуренс. — Если Абдулла атакует Сирию, французы разобьют его и займут Трансиорданию и Палестину.

Марш еле успел вернуться за свое место, чтобы продолжить вести стенограмму беседы.

— Довольно неприятно иметь возле Суэца французскую армию, — отозвался Уинстон. — Пока мы с ними союзники, она нам не мешает, но в случае войны у нас не будет буферной зоны. Нам нужно самим остановить Абдуллу, не допустить конфликта между арабами и евреями и не дать французам повода вступить в Палестину.

— Действовать силой нам нельзя, — предупредил Лоуренс. — Нужно превратить Абдуллу в союзника. Для этого, пожалуй, стоит встретиться с ним и поговорить. Если понадобится — создать княжество в Трансиордании и короновать Абдуллу.

— В Иерусалиме будут недовольны.

— И французы будут недовольны, что мы коронуем Фейсала. Но недовольство — это не война. Худой мир, пусть временный, — лучше.

— Значит, вы предлагаете договориться с Абдуллой и выбрать послушного нам короля в Ираке?

— Не совсем. Если мы поставим послушного короля, снова будут восстания. У арабов феодальные связи, свобода для них — это свобода их вождя. Поэтому нужно сделать все, чтобы король считался самостоятельным: выбрать короля плебисцитом, отозвать наш мандат и взамен него составить дружественный договор.

— Вы говорите практически о доминионе, — Уинстон был серьезен как никогда, — а не о колонии. То есть о независимости страны. А готовы ли арабы получить независимость?

— Годятся ли они для независимости или нет — не повод ее им не давать. Нужно учитывать одно положение: арабы будут настроены против нас, если мы ими будем пытаться руководить. Но мы сумеем их вести, не применяя силы, куда угодно, если будем номинально идти с ними рука об руку. Если Месопотамия будет на нашей стороне, мы сможем с ней вертеть всем Средним Востоком.

— Считайте, Лоуренс, что вы меня окончательно убедили. Скажите, как к вам можно обращаться менее официально?

Над этим вопросом полковник Лоуренс думал долго.

— Родные меня зовут Нэдом, но мне не очень приятно откликаться на это имя. Друзья и знакомые называют меня по первым буквам имени: Ти-И.

— Звучит, как чай, — улыбнулся Уинстон. — И мне кажется, вы и есть чай, лапсанг сушонг, пропахший дымом чай, который готовят на костре.

Чай? Марш даже не стал записывать это. Полковник Лоуренс — это хамсин, ни больше ни меньше. Горячий, порывистый, накрывающий все на своем пути. Штормовое облако с раскаленным песком.

— Вы можете звать меня, как вам удобно, — с безукоризненной вежливостью произнес полковник Лоуренс.

— А меня домашние звали Винни, но я все-таки предпочитаю откликаться на Уинстона.

— А я не привередлив, — вклинился в их разговор Марш, откладывая перо и наливая себе еще виски, — готов откликаться на все, даже на: "Эй, ты!"

— Ти-И, давай начистоту, — предложил Уинстон, — почему ты отказался от наград?

Полковник Лоуренс прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Потому что был зол.

— На кого? — удивились и Уинстон и Марш.

— Разумеется, на себя, — еле слышно произнес полковник Лоуренс. — Я слишком их хотел.

— Но что плохого желать то, что заслужил? — спросил Марш.

— Мои заслуги основаны на обмане, моя слава основана на обмане. Если бы я взял награду, то я превратил бы обман в окончательную правду. Я много размышлял: неужели всякая слава основана на лжи? Наверное, тогда я перестал быть историком, особенно после того, как несколько раз посетил выступления Лоуэлла Томаса. Мир абсурден, историки не открывают истины, а рассказывают новые легенды.

— Неужели все, о чем говорит Томас, — ложь? — спросил Марш. Уинстон молча слушал, видимо, Ллойд-Джордж ему рассказал больше, чем следовало.

— Не все, — ответил Лоуренс, — но ее слишком много. Томас никак не мог упомянуть разведку, оттого я стал самостоятельной фигурой, вдохновителем восстания и незнакомым мне человеком.

— Арабские вожди не принимали вас за своего?

— Никогда. Никого нельзя было обмануть моей одеждой. Во-первых, язык. Я знал арабский, но никогда бы не сошел бы с таким знанием за араба. Во-вторых, мой цвет глаз. Одна женщина сравнила их с пустыми глазницами, через которые видно небо. В-третьих, цвет кожи, даже под солнцем она не темнела, покрываясь загаром, а краснела. В-четвертых, я брил лицо. Что говорить, я был еще дальше от них, нежели с укалем в Париже.

— Не вижу ничего плохого в амбициях, — произнес Уинстон. — Они двигают нас вперед, не дают оставаться в счастливом равновесии. Я отправился на войну с определенным желанием: я хотел славы, хотел карьеры. Война — это быстрое продвижение вперед. Я надеялся стать полководцем и заслужить титул герцога. Не получилось, за амбиции полководца я дорого заплатил, а еще дороже — те, кто погибли в операции на Дарданеллах, те, кто потеряли там близких. Зато получилось стать неплохим чиновником и историком. Но отрицать свои естественные желания, бороться с ними — зачем?

— Я мечтал удостоиться титула пэра, — тихо произнес полковник Лоуренс. — А в итоге отказался от всего.

— Вы отказались от награды короля.

Марш вздохнул. Видимо, Уинстон не мог понять и принять только этот поступок.

— Я же вам объяснял почему, — мягко отозвался полковник Лоуренс. — Чтобы привлечь внимание...

— И вы привлекли внимание!

— Несомненно, — Лоуренс счастливо улыбался, — ваше.

— Каждый волен отказаться от титула или ордена, каждый волен при этом рассказать о причинах отказа, но выбрать для этого официальный прием, на котором его величество, выполняя свой конституционный долг, собирался лично вручить награду...

И тут впервые за этот вечер полковник Лоуренс перебил Уинстона:

— Георг V принял меня наедине.

Вопрос доверия между ними был решен положительно, раз и навсегда.


End file.
